


Fuck You Dean

by Excuse_you_Im_fabulous



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Eggsy - Freeform, Eggsy needs some loving, Husbands, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, So no more, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excuse_you_Im_fabulous/pseuds/Excuse_you_Im_fabulous
Summary: Eggsy had a plan, one to get his mom away from Dean and t' protect his flowah. It wasn't s'pposed to turn out like this.In which things go wrong but Harry is there to fix it.





	Fuck You Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun, comment whatevs, I hope you enjoy it, my lovelies.

It ain't supposed to turn out like this. 

"Fuck Dean, fuck him!" 

"Calm down Harry." 

"Fuck you too Merlin"

***  
Approx~8 months ago

"That fucking asshole!"

His mom shushed him her hands halfway reaching towards him, they trembled, and didn't that make him mad. Harry had his flowah just outside the hospital room, she'd cried herself to sleep on his bespoke suit whilst he sat with his mom in the sterile upper class white as fucking heaven hospital.

"Where is he?"

"Who, Dean?"

His mom had found it tough leaving Dean. After the initial europhia of not having to dodge all them punches and not being high as a fucking kite it'd been hard on her, but she was Eggsy's mom so she was bloody strong. But the fucker had found her, her and Daisy at a bloody park and now her face was covered in purple bruises and she'd be pissing blood for weeks.

But he was so fuckin proud, because his mom was badass and she had screamed, screamed bloody murder till someone had come. She screamed, when before she would've kept her mouth shut and taken them punches. 

"I don't know honey, he ran off before the cops came, ran off in Rotties car."

"I hate 'em. Gonna fucking kill 'em"

"No, you gotta be safe Eggsy, y'hear? I don't wanna hear nothin' about you facin' of Dean. You gotta be safe my Eggsy." Her words slurred towards the end, the meds kicking in and she was under in minutes. The doctors were goin to keep her in bed for a couple more days before they released her.

Outside he collapsed in the uncomfortable plastic chair next to his, next to his fiance. God that still sounded weird. 

"She fell asleep two hours ago." Harry said gesturing at his flowah.

"Thankyah snooks."

Harry snorted at the nickname, better than gov or bruv though, Eggsy had noticed the eye twitch everytime he'd called Harry that. So he'd then went off on a two month long spree of every pet name in the book, until he'd found the right one.

Harry looked at his young partner fondly, he worried. 

"I was late, snooks, I was too fucking late."

"You were on a mission."

"It don't matter."

"Let's go home." Harry reached out an arm, his flowah still dead to the world on his fiances shoulder. Eggsy was this close to mimicking her minus the snot and tears o'course. Instead he got up and out of them chairs and Harry wrapped an arm around his waist and he felt so tired, his limbs leaden and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"I'm gonna kill 'im snooks."

Harry didn't answer, because it went unsaid that he would be helping him.

**********

Eggsy did not in fact kill Dean Baker, because unfortunately Eggsy had morales. He also had a little stick in his hand with two blue lines and to put it simply he was freaking out. Which is how Harry found him, under the shower curled up in a ball as the water pounded down on his back. 

And Harry hadn't seen the wonderstick, he'd just stripped out of his suit, leaving it crumpled on the floor and turned the hot water on because Eggsy had had his panic attack just after entering the shower and hadn't been able to turn the hot tap on and he'd picked Eggsy up and maneuvered him so that his back was pressed up against his own chest. 

Then when Eggsy had responded and curled inwards to his snooks warmth, Harry had wrapped him up in strong arms and gun calloused hands whilst he shivered and when they finally got out, went downstairs and made dinner. His flowah had asked why Eggsy looked like a prune and Eggsy had looked at his flowah and said very seriously that he ate seventy-three prunes and now he was turning into one. Harry had laughed and then looked guilty when Daisy questioned whether if she ate enough of Harrys chocolate she'd turn into chocolate too.

Eggsy had grinned in triumph, he knew Harry had been giving his flowah unlimited access to his Lindt chocolate.

"I don't think so flowah, and it'd be boring too."

"But, chocolate." She'd said as if that'd explained everything.

"But you won't be able to look after the baby with me if you're chocolate."

At that point Harry had dropped something in the kitchen.

"Baby?"

"Yes baby, my flowah, right here." He grabbed her little hands to touch his still flat stomach.

"I don't want no baby brother."

And Eggsy had laughed; "You've gotta tell that to Harry my flowah."

And Harry had by then poked his head into the dining room. His eyes sparkling and Eggsy had never seen him so happy. Daisy had nattered away to Harry about why having a baby sister was superior to a brother. His mum should of been there, but there'd been unseen complications and she was to be kept in hospital for a couple more days. So it wasn't perfect but it was warm, and Eggsy was happy. His Alpha was happy and it made the Omega in Eggsy preen.

***

"But what if I can't protect them." 

Eggsy was 18 weeks and had two bundle of joys residing in his stomach, two boys, Daisy wouldnt be happy. 

"It'll be fine, they have us and Daisy and Michelle and Roxy."

"Roxy'd tear the world apart if anything would happen to them." Said Eggsy who was curled up, practically on top of his mate, his baby bump still barely there.

"She's taking her role as to-be-godmother very seriously."

"I'll be able to protect them from Dean won't I?"

"Eggsy, Dean won't even be able to look at them, I'd gorge his eyes out."

"I hate the law." Harry growled in response, he knew where this conversation was going, the fact that Dean still had a hold over Eggsy because he had bred him, raped him, when he was seventeen years old made him burn.

He loved Daisy, and the conflicting thoughts of being there to rip Dean's throat out when he had first made eyes at his beloved but then by doing so ultimately removing Daisy from existence made him feel confounded and useless. A feeling he was not accustomed to and didn't at all like.

"I want to kill him." He growled.

Eggsy stopped tracing patterns on Harry's chest, he could practically see the gears turning in Eggsy's head.

"Then do it." Came Eggsys reply.

***

Dean found them when Michelle and Eggsy were out shopping for the nursery, they were both excited, this wasn't something that'd been able to do for Daisy. They'd been looking at the different types of prams, they both had never realised there was this much variety.

"Don't move." It was typical bad guy move, they had entered a quite street and it was still early morning. 

"Run Eggsy!" 

Neary eight month pregnant Eggsy could not run, ruthlessly waddle yes, run no.

"Shut up, such a who're aren't yah Eggsy? up the duff, gotta sugar daddy keeping you nice and comfy and we'll fucked?" Dean sneered at him, Rottie and a couple of other goons postures themselves behind him.

But Merlin was watching through Eggsy's glasses. Telling him to be calm and take deep breaths because hormones were rampant and never before had Eggsy been so closed to his instincts he wanted to cry and murder at the same time.

"Fifty seconds Eggsy, Harry will be there in fifty seconds."

Michelle was trying to calm Eggsy down, "it's okay baby, it's alright..."

But then Dean had shot his mom and Eggsy was screaming.

He'd shot her at point blank through the head and Eggsy knew this but he kept on telling her to get back up and Dean had him by the neck and Harry came around the corner, but Harry came round the corner twenty seconds too late.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic so it's probs mediocre at best...  
> And it's unedited so if you want to tell me where I screwed up feel free 


End file.
